Ichiban tsutekina koto!
by FaSCeN
Summary: ¿Como se conocieron Fuuma y Kamui en Tokyo Acido? Jeje asi es komo lo imagino o kien sabe XD!
1. Chapter 1

¡Extra! : Ichiban tsutekina koto!

La verdad no entiendo por qué sigo en éste lugar. Llegué hace casi 1 año. Sé que puedo irme cuando yo quisiera incluso ayude a la gente de la torre (no sé porque lo hice…) pero me siento obligado a quedarme como… como si no debiera irme todavía ¡Argh! Odio esa sensación extraña que me invade. Yo no soy el tipo de persona a la que le guste complicarse la vida… ya tengo BASTANTE con mi hermano. Ojala esto que presiento sea algo interesante al menos.

Semanas después….

¡Wooaaw! Al fin sé porque no debía irme. ¡No puedo creerlo! Hoy vi la cosa MAS HERMOSA que mis ojos ámbares y con gafas (si estoy un poquito miope, no son sólo de adorno) hayan visto desde que llegue a este país olvidado de Dios. Um… tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta tal vez me faltaría un brazo o algo.

Me siento muy sorprendido, emocionado y a la expectativa. Les contare. Hoy hubo muy buen clima, uno excelente para éste mundo así que me anime a dar un patrullaje a solas y sin mí pesado gabán. Después de un rato de andar por ahí merodeando y buscando algo que fuera útil la molesta lluvia hizo acto de presencia. Esa brisa fina que quema la piel gracias a la contaminación del cielo. Anduve unos metros más y encontré lo que quedaba de un "edificio". Sobre la fachada caían escombros, colgaban trozos de fierro corroídos, algunos vidrios rotos y algunos focos con la resistencia fundida pero a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente.

Resguarde la aeromoto debajo de un gran escombro que parecía el antiguo techo del lugar. Después de estar parado ahí unos 5 minutos me aburrí por lo tanto me adentre en el edificio para explorarlo. Olía a humedad, tierra y óxido. Anduve en línea recta hasta que encontré unas "escaleras" o lo que quedaban de ellas, las subí. Al llegar al primer rellano no había nada el piso se había desplomado. 'O.K… entonces la planta baja era esto' sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina. Dude en seguir pero soy un poco hiperactivo. Llegue al siguiente estaba semi-destruido algunos trozos del piso faltaban, los restos de escritorios, sillas desechas, pantallas rotas desbordando de circuitos y cables.

El paisaje en este lugar es más desolador que en la torre. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras en una de las esquinas del lado opuesto vi a una persona sentada en el suelo tenia la espalda recargada en la pared, las rodillas pegadas al pecho sobre estas descansaba la frente causando que el pelo cubriera su rostro.

Estaba ahí sentado abrazándose las piernas. Sigilosamente me fui acercando evitando pisar algún vidrio roto que lo alertara de mi presencia, (hay que ser cuidadoso tal vez este asustado y entre en pánico) una vez que llegue ahí me senté a su lado e inicie una plática.

-Hola… - Dije en voz baja. No hubo respuesta alguna. No me di por vencido.

–Que lastima que llueva ¿no? Hoy hacia un lindo día.-Ni un sólo movimiento. Nada.

Empecé a sentirme frustrado no soporto el silencio. Estire la mano tentativamente en menos de un segundo ya no estaba ahí. Había cruzado la habitación y viéndolo bien era un niño de unos 15 años con el cabello negro, fino y lacio, su figura es esbelta, las facciones de su rostro son ligeramente femeninas. Definitivamente es HERMOSO cuando vi su rostro no pude evitar coquetearle.

-¡Vaya! Eres un chico… y dime tu nombre es tan bonito como tu rostro.- No debí haber hecho ese comentario, en un parpadeo se abalanzo sobre mí, esquive su patada y duras penas desvié su puñetazo. Es increíblemente rápido.

Dio un salto quedando a mis espaldas, antes de poder moverme sentí ardor en el brazo izquierdo y la sangre broto del corte que el niño me hizo. Voltee a verlo y sus ojos pasaron de un amenazante brillo dorado a un tono amatista. Me veía con indiferencia y odio latente.

–Vamos… no me mires así no tienes por qué enojarte. Fue un cumplido.-

-No me gusta que me hagan "cumplidos". No los necesito.- Me respondió con su fría, amenazante y sedosa voz aun en desarrollo.

– ¡Que lastima! Aun no he usado lo mejor de mi repertorio.- El niño comenzó a caminar alrededor de mi entrecerrando sus maravillosos ojos mientras que yo no aparte la vista de su encantadora y seductora figura (A pesar de lo pequeño que es, impone bastante… ¡Vaaah! A quien engaño es muy sexy tanto que no puedo dejar ver como la tela de su ropa se ciñe en su cuerpo marcando las delicadas curvas de su cintura, caderas y muslos) además su piel es blanca con una ligeras pinceladas rosadas y se ve tersa. Sigue rodeándome y no pierde de vista mis movimientos.

-Mmm… entonces… ¿me dirás cómo te llamas?-

-No- Respondió frio y tajante… (¡Auch! Eso dolió).

-Mmmm… tenemos un problema.- No dijo nada. Seguía mirándome. Afuera ya no se escuchaba el martilleo de la lluvia.

-Bueeeno ya será en otra ocasión.- Camine hacia las escaleras y en mi trayecto note el cambio de la mirada amatista de acechante a confusión. Perfecto era el momento de la revancha. MI revancha.

[Jajaja… creyeron ke ahí lo dejaba jejeje...;P]

Lo acorrale contra la pared sosteniendo sus muñecas encima de su cabeza con la soga retráctil que llevaba. Su bello rostro se lleno de ira reflejada en sus ojos que comenzaron a destilar un brillo dorado. Peligroso; eso me gusta. Con mi mano libre acaricie el sedoso cabello y olí el perfume que desprendía cada poro de su piel; es dulce pero no es empalagoso, refrescante y tentador muy tentador. Mi mano recorrió su cabello hasta su mejilla (oh si su piel es tan tersa como se ve) en tanto intentaba darme un rodillazo, tampoco deja de retorcerse (estaba nervioso y eso me hizo reír) su piel asomaba un tinte rosado.

-Bueno me retiro.- le susurre al oído disfrutando el estremecimiento que cause en su menuda figura. Lo solté y baje las escaleras dejándolo ahí sorprendido, intrigado, molesto y bastante nervioso. Antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio escuche sus pasos detrás de mí.

-¡Oye!- lo ignore. -¡OYE!- esta vez grito tan fuerte que retumbo en las paredes provocando que se estremeciera un poco. Lentamente me volví hacia él. – ¿Si?- conteste de modo cordial e inocente.

-¿No… no querías saber mi nombre?- la verdad si me saque de onda pero verlo así tímido y mirando al piso en tanto su angelical carita estaba teñida de rojo me ¡ENCANTO!

-Ya te dije… eso será después si no ¿Qué caso tendría? ¿Cómo te vería de nuevo?- su cuerpo se tenso levantando la vista y mostrándome el color carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas. - ¡Bye, bye!- monte mi vehículo y volví a la torre.

Para ser sincero en verdad estoy muy emocionado y creo que lo conozco, no es seguro todavía pero… lo sabré dentro de poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichiban Tsutekina koto II:

¿Alguna vez han sentido esa exorbitante sensación de vacío en el cuerpo? O ¿Qué cargan al mundo cual Atlas? Es más, ¿han sentido una irritación que corre por sus venas con sólo ver el rostro de una persona, que al "saludar" les crispa los nervios y la rabia los ahoga con tan sólo oír su odiosa voz sin saber por qué, aparte de todo lo ya mencionado a la vez se sienten aliviados, relajados y lo demás no es tan importante o pesado? Si no lo han sentido que bueno por ustedes, porque créanme si lo sienten sólo los lleva a una frustrante confusión, como en mi caso.

No entiendo, de verdad, por qué me siento así cuando _ese_ tipo se acerca a mí. En cuanto lo veo no puedo evitar sentirme furioso, poner los ojos en blanco y bufar. Me desespera en un segundo y en ese instante mis problemas y soledad se me olvidan. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible sentir tantas emociones en un segundo? Pues… ¡pasa! No sé cómo ni por qué pero pasa.

Algunas veces, corrección, siempre me pregunto ¿Por qué vengo a este trasto de edificio? Aquí me _acoso _(no existe una palabra que lo describa mejor) por primera vez y para ser honestos su reacción me sorprendió tanto que no me lo podía creer (Creí que me…. Me besaría ¬/¬ y no falto mucho pero… ¡no lo hizo!) Me dejo ahí hecho un manojo de nervios y enojo…. ¡Argh, debí arrojarle algo a la cabezota esa que tiene! Pero no tiempo me dio, y lo admito me dio curiosidad el hecho de que no me preguntara mi nombre aun mas su respuesta descarada y cínica: "¿Qué caso tendría?, ¿Cómo te vería de nuevo" …. ¡Qué humano tan petulante!

Regresando al punto… ¿Qué demonios hago YO aquí? Maldita sea, me sudan las manos, la luna ya alcanzo el cénit y la tormenta no ha cesado. No debería estar aquí, de seguro ni siquiera vendrá el muy mentiroso… y… ¿si Subaru despierta y yo perdiendo el tiempo? Escucho pasos en la planta baja… ¿Vino? Está loco…. Su piel de estar hecha jirones, no creo que su ropa resista la acidez…

Giro sobre mis talones… (¿Por qué…? No puedo estar… preocupado o… ¿sí?) No… no es eso (No puede serlo), sólo quiero verlo en su miseria. Llego a la segunda planta (O lo que queda de ella…¬¬) pero no está herido en lo mas mínimo. Voltea a verme con su típica sonrisita y mi sangre hierve (¡Uy! Como lo ¡ODIO!)

-No creí que vinieras pero… me alegra ver tu bello rostro. Una pregunta… ¿Siempre estás de malas? Porque la verdad el andar ceñudo no te queda además no sabes que eso provoca arrugas.- Como siempre diciendo estupideces… (A los de mi especie no nos preocupan esas superficialidades) lo sigo viendo ceñudo, el sólo sonríe.

-Verás inútil no tengo tu tiempo para éstas bobadas así que vayamos al grano. Pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar y acabemos con esto; he de serte sincero no te servirá de nada. Te aseguro que no pienso seguir con tus jueguitos.- aclaro tajante y frío.

Sonríe de forma amplia, observándome por arriba de sus gafas. –Me agradas. Eres muy directo y… si tan seguro te sientes ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te tiemblan las rodillas?- me mira de una forma inescrutable, seria y a la vez divertida da un paso hacia a mí. Mis manos vuelven a sudar, mi estomago da un vuelco.

-E-eso n-no tiene nada que ver. El que hasta el momento haya sido paciente no tiene nada que ver.- yo retrocedo un paso. Él da otro más, la sonrisa no deja su cara.

Debería sacarle toda su estúpida y arrebolada sangre llena de hormonas (El tipo aun está en la adolescencia… ¡qué asco! Esa sangre sabe horrible; demasiado caliente, espesa… ¡Diugh!) Pero a pesar de todo es muy alto, (no se ve como Subaru o como yo) es varonil, su piel es morena clara (me atrevería a decir que tiene un toque dorado) y es bastante fuerte… ¡En serio lo odio! Lo que más detesto de él son sus malditos ojos… esos malditos ojos casi dorados, con esa mirada cálida y hasta cierto punto tierna y… que con verla mis piernas parecen de gelatina, mi mente se nubla… ¿Qué carajos me está pasando? Debería matarlo, usar mis garras para descuartizarlo pero no señor…estoy pensando bobadas, e imaginándome cosas.

Un momento… ¡¿A dónde carambas se fue ese sujeto? –Oye…- susurra en mi oído detrás de mí, (¿Cómo no lo sentí?) un escalofrió me recorre la espina, un sopor me invade… ¡¿Qué carajo me pasa? Tengo que quitármelo de encima de una buena vez… -Suéltame inútil.- me abraza de la cintura con sus quemantes manos en mi vientre, su rostro recargado en mi hombro pegado al mío. –Tienes tres segundos para alejarte de mi… si eres listo y respetas tu insignificante vida lo harás.- mis garras se extendieron mientras pasaba mi brazo detrás de su cabeza y alcanzar su cuello.

–Uy… sí que estás de malas… no importa.- ¡lo mato! ¡YO LO MATO! Antes de poder lanzarle el golpe me gira, aferrándose más a mi cintura con un brazo, con su mano libre sostiene mi cara para verlo a los ojos, ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de adormecimiento, el cuerpo completamente flojo; caería al piso si no fuera porque él me está sosteniendo, todo se pone nebuloso.

–Sólo quiero tu nombre…- susurra lenta, como si subrayara cada palabra, y roncamente. Necesito soporte si no me desmayare…

-Tu nombre…- dice esta vez aprisionándome contra su pecho... (No te lo diré…) agarra mi brazo apretándolo fuertemente; quiere someterme, un quejido se escapa de mi boca, (No te lo diré…) ejerce más fuerza; me muerdo el labio no escuchará nada más salir de ella.

–Que terco eres- libera mi brazo para sostener mi rostro, siento que mi cara arde, una corriente de energía me invade, lo que me quedaba de fuerza se desvanece. Se inclina, nuestros alientos chocan, enreda mi cintura poniendo su brazo en mi espalda y con la mano sujeta mi nuca. Las débiles manos de este vampiro caminan por su pecho. Lo único que veo son sus ojos dorados detrás de las gafas…

-Eres muy testarudo por eso…- presiono su camisa al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar (No está bien… esto no es correcto… es un simple humano pero… se siente muy bien. Me gusta… no debería…) por el sabor que emana su saliva, aferro mis dedos en su tórax, es muy lento, suave; sin pensarlo le devuelvo el beso enérgicamente trato de tomar el control aunque él no quiere ceder, percibo su lengua; intenta entrar en mi no quiero ser sumiso aunque a mi ser no le interesa. Me gusta la manera en que saborea, recorre y juega con mi lengua. Se me está terminando el oxigeno, él empieza retroceder mordiéndome para inflamar mis labios ya de por si sensibles.

Jadeamos, entre veo por las pestañas, está sonrojado, libera un largo suspiro. Seguimos abrazándonos, acaricio su negro cabello y recarga su frente sobre la mía.

-Bien…- suena algo ronco -…me dirás tu nombre. Es nefasto fantasear con un rostro tan lindo y no saber el nombre de su portador.- desvió la mirada. Respira contra mi cuello y la piel se me pone de gallina.

–Por favor… dime.- casi puedo _escucharlo _sonreír. Me derrito entre sus manos. De acuerdo se lo sire pero antes… me abalanzo sobre él desbalanceándolo, se golpea la cabeza con un escritorio (esas cosa estorban ¬¬) nuestras bocas chocan con el beso lastimándonos quiero sentir que yo tengo el control por un momento. Es un beso demasiado demandante ahora yo soy quien muerde.

-Kamui…- digo entrecortadamente; me arden los pulmones, parpadea con desconcierto antes de sonreír pero es una sonrisa tan distinta es… abierta; no ese gesto autosuficiente e insolente.

–Y… ¿el tuyo?- agacho la cabeza para que no vea el color de mis mejillas, (¿Por qué le pregunto su nombre? Debería irme…)

-Te ves lindo…- acaricia mi mejilla dejando un cosquilleo en esa zona –Me llamo Fuuma. Y ya ves tenía razón tu nombre es lindo como tu rostro- lo dice de forma tierna y orgullosa. Me gusta ese nombre… le va bien.

–Es… bonito- no sé ni papa de estas cosas. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, a través de una ventana el cielo se ve con ese tinte azulino que indica que no es de noche pero aun no amanece. Percibo su inhalación en mi cabello revolviéndolos de forma cada vez más pausada y rítmica. Me pesan los ojos, bostezo y la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí. Me confunde tanto este sentimiento pero… me gusta.

N/A: Bueno… ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben dudas, quejas o sugerencias dejen su review. Les mando saludines y se cuidan nenas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Una nube de polvo gris blancuzco cubrió flotando alrededor de nosotros. Escombros caían en nuestras cabezas, ensuciándonos el cabello, el polvo se metía por las fosas nasales irritando la garganta y el viento no dejaba al polvo asentarse en el suelo y permitir la visibilidad.

La boca del estómago me dio un vuelco violento, sentí mi corazón latiéndome en la garganta y retumbando, un zumbido en los oídos. Lo que acaba de ocurrir era inaudito, inesperado. Una palabra lleg a mi mente: correr.

Correr.

Deseaba salir huyendo de ahí, pero… tenía los pies clavados al piso. Me pesaban horrible y las rodillas me temblaban, un nuevo sentimiento me invadió por completo: **incredulidad.**

No podía ser real.

_'Es real' _susurró una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Tal vez mi subconsciente –odio a _esa _estúpida, aparece en las situaciones menos indicadas – _'No'_ la contradije.

Escuche voces rodeándome. Se percibían tan lejanas, ajenas a mí.

Quise despegar los pies de la tierra y echar a correr pero no pude, no tenía fuerzas suficientes. La niebla se comenzó a disipar. Los restos de edificio dejaron de caer encima. La turbulencia había terminado.

A pesar de que empezaba a ver un poco para mi seguía siendo una escena distante, como si estuviera viéndolo todo desde el final de un largo túnel oscuro; en donde la luz apenas se divisa al otro lado, un puntito blanco y lejano.

En mi cabeza vi recuerdos pasar de una forma tan rápida que no tuve tiempo de relacionarlos unos con otros. Sólo imágenes escogidas al azar. Debían significar algo, eso lo supe después.

Las voces comenzaron a volverse nítidas y contrastantes. Empezaban a acercarse, volviéndose tangibles. Eran gritos. Gritos desesperados viajaban por la brisa vespertina mientras el sol teñía al cielo de un naranja amoratado.

-¡Kamui!

_'Subaru'_ pensé.

-Kamui… ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

Me limite a asentir. A decir verdad no sabía si me encontraba bien o no.

No quería discutir.

Subaru ya estaba bastante histérico.

No podía ver la cara de mi hermano mayor pero conociéndolo estaría con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas enrojecidas mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

Entonces lo escuche a él. El cazador que nos había estado persiguiendo hasta el fin de las dimensiones.

Jamás lo había escuchado gritar.

-¡¿Fuuma? –gritó a todo pulmón.

De golpe reaccione.

El torpe cazatesoros y sus magnificas ideas.

Las imágenes en mi cabeza cobraron sentido.

Estábamos de regreso en Tokio –el lugar más inestable de los mundos que hemos visitado –después de varios años por lo que observe en el semblante de los integrantes de ambos grupos.

y… allí estaban ambos. La ira recorrió mi cuerpo. No permitiría que ese tipo lastimara a Subaru de nuevo. Pero no conté con la distracción del taradúpido de Fuuma. Antes de hacer otra cosa se abalanzo contra mí y nos pusimos a pelear. Su aprovechado hermano se llevó a mi gemelo,cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, ese ya se había llevado al tímido ojiverde. Para cuando regresaron venían tomados de la mano; Subaru rojo como una manzana hasta las orejas, entrecerré los ojos aunque decidí no meterme más.

El sujeto no me agradaría nunca.

Subaru no supo explicarme después y a decir verdad yo tampoco indague en el tema. Sin previo aviso mi hermano estaba saliendo con Seishirou oficialmente.

Fuuma me molesto durante días.

Me molestaba y no traté de esconderlo pero, de nuevo, repito no me iba a meter más. Allá Subaru.

Resignación, no me quedo de otra.

Verlos tomados de las manos me daban náuseas, ver al torpe de mi carnal poniéndose rojo cuando el otro se le acercaba al oído y le decía quien sabe que tanta perversión y terminar con una risita.

Asco, en serio asco.

Al principio me costó trabajo aceptarlo muy a pesar de que no me metería pero pues es que… ¡Ay! No sé.

Con el tiempo poco a poco deje de observarlos y me concentre en alguien… en alguien que… jamás creí que miraría: Empecé a mirar a Fuuma.

Lo analizaba durante largos ratos para encontrarme sonriendo al mirarlo leer uno de esos libros pequeños y delgados que Yuzuriha le prestaba. A veces veía como sonreía con sorna, una que otra vez me asusto al soltar una sonora carcajada. En otra ocasión estaba jugando con los niños y quedo enterrado debajo. Los mocosos eran muchos y no podía ponerse de pie; yo me reí con ganas al darme cuenta me tape la boca y salí corriendo al piso de abajo.

Las cosas empeoraron de poco a poco; suspiraba sin razón, imaginaba cosas, soñaba con él, si Fuuma intentaba molestarme lo ignoraba –por lo regular– sin embargo comencé a responderle, eso sí, evitaba el contacto visual lo mas que podía.

No soportaba sentir la cara ardiendo. Se me erizaba el cabello de la nuca, me temblaban las rodillas y una sensación de mariposeo me llenaba el estómago. Cada vez me gustaba menos quedarme a solas con él. Por lo tanto ese día decidí acompañarlos a cazar pero el señor tenía que ir con nosotros. Hubiera sido mejor si se quedaba en el edificio.

La película seguía corriendo en mi mente y fue ahí donde me desplomé. Caí de rodillas, me lleve las manos al rostro y lo tenía empapado.

Estaba llorando a mares.

Si, así es. Yo Kamui un frio, desalmado e inmortal niño vampiro lloraba a lágrima viva. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, los sollozos se escapaban de mi boca, incluso me convulsione un par de veces.

-¿Kamui? ¿Qué tienes? –mi hermano se arrodilló junto a mí, preguntándome con la voz quebrada.

Hasta la fecha sigo sin saber cómo me levante y corrí hacia el derrumbe.

-¡Fuuma! –grité tan fuerte que probablemente los del edificio de gobierno me hubiesen oído.

-¡Fuuma, imbécil! Más te vale que no estés muerto o te mato. ¿Oíste? -berreé de nuevo pero sentía **miedo** y **desesperación.**

-¡Kamui! –escuché a Subaru llamándome pero no me importo. No me interesaba nada.

-¡No, Subaru! ¡déjalo! –Seishirou retuvo a mi hermano.

Los temblores recorrían mi cuerpo, las manos me sangraban un poco al apartar los grandes bloques de desecho.

-¡Te ODIO! Eres un mentiroso, insoportable y bastardo. ¡TE ODIO! –las lágrimas me nublaban la visión, el coraje transitaba por mis venas aumentando mi fuerza ya de por si sobrenatural.

-Te odio –murmure –te atreves a dejarme solo. ¡Te odio como no tienes idea! –caí de nuevo, me abrace las rodillas y oculte mi rostro sobre ellas dejando al pelo cubrirme.

Estaba furioso, estaba triste, me había enamorado. Estaba enamorado perdidamente de semejante tarado.

-Um… gracias por el cumplido –escuche en mi oído y un estremecimiento me atravesó la espina. Levante la cara de mi escondite aun con la fuga de agua saliéndome por los ojos y gire en dirección a la voz. Un jadeo de sorpresa se me escapó y me puse en pie de un brinco, con la cara empapada y ardiendo.

Sonrió de lado y añadió:- Yo también te quiero.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? Dije, te-o-di-o, ¿Qué también estás sordo? –reproché con mi mejor tono de frialdad a pesar de ser presa del llanto.

De repente, me abrazo y choque con un ruido sordo contra su pecho. Sus brazos enrollados en mi espalda, recargaba su barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza y con una mano acariciaba mi cabello. En ese intervalo deje de llorar, recargue mi peso sobre él y roce su ropa con mis dedos, aspire su aroma dejándome mimar como hacía mucho no lo sentía.

No puse atención después de eso. No sabía si estábamos solos, si se habían ido o no, si nos observaban o no.

Me importo un rábano.

Añoraba quedarme ahí abrazándolo sin hablar, sin nada solamente así.

A la mañana siguiente desperté encima de él. Aun me abrazaba de la cintura, su piel estaba tibia, suave y sus músculos duros. El calor se apoderó de mí, quemándome la piel de adentro hacia afuera, me mordí el labio y volví a recostarme sobre él. Al poco rato sentí sus dedos bajando por mi espalda dibujando de arriba abajo con calma y lentitud.

-Te odio –susurre en su cuello.

- Y yo te amo –replicó divertido.

Lo golpee y cerré los ojos otra vez.

Fuuma se rio bajito y me besó en los labios, despacio para cambiar de posiciones ahora él arriba de mi. Dejé que situara entre mis piernas, le pasé los brazos por el cuello, enredé los dedos en las raíces de su grueso cabello negro luego moví una mano hacia su cuello, pecho, estómago, mirando sin utilizar los ojos; en tanto la otra se aferraba a su pelo y mi abdomen se curveaba hacia arriba topándose con el suyo; él coló una mano debajo de mi cintura para atraerme más. Necesitaba respirar me separe de su boca, jadeé y volví a besarlo; mordiendo su labio superior al sentirlo dentro.

-Eres de lo peor ¿sabías? –dijo con la voz ronca después de que le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

-Pero bien que te gusta – repuse desafiante. Sonrió de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros para distraerme y embestirme. Gemí y mis muslos apretaron su cintura haciendo que entrara más profundo.

No sé cuantas veces lo hicimos pero fueron varias y muy buenas.

_'Yo también te amo'_ pensé una vez terminada la última ronda, cubiertos por sudor y olor a sexo.

Sonreí.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¡Hi!

Jeje esto lo escribí hoy hace unas…. 4 hrs

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado y dejen review!

Si se preguntan que paso, hubo un terremoto pero Fuuma logro esquivar el derrumbe saltando hacia atrás pero nadie lo vio hacerlo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
